


Whatever turns you on//Whatever tears you up//That's what I would do in the name of love//Together, forever, I'm ready to do whatever turns you on...

by flickawhip



Series: Puppy!Fliss [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Puppy loves her Momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie needs a little TLC, she gets it... she gets a lot of it.





	Whatever turns you on//Whatever tears you up//That's what I would do in the name of love//Together, forever, I'm ready to do whatever turns you on...

“Ow...”

“Oh babe...”

Fliss’ noise of worry is soft even as she moves to stroke hair from Mickie’s eyes, taking minutes to scope out what hurts most, the wounds on Mickie’s back barely gain a murmur, but the feel of Mickie’s wrist flexing under her touch is clearly painful and Mickie whines softly. 

“I’m sorry...”

“Momma needs her Puppy tonight...”

Fliss had smiled softly, kissing her forehead softly, leading her to the bed and taking a little while to help her change out of her clothing, trailing soft kisses over her forehead and down her neck, moving around her to trail soft hands, fingers trailing delicately over Mickie’s back muscles, her purr soft when Mickie’s breath hitched, her touch softer still over Mickie’s lower back, her fingers tracing idily over Mickie’s arm muscles as the girl began to lightly taste the gathering sweat between Mickie’s shoulder-blades, her moan soft at the feel of Mickie tensing up a little, fingers entwining with Mickie’s even as she moved toward the bed, leading her there gently, settling her carefully before nestling closer, settling so she was sheltering Mickie from the worst of the bright lights in the ceiling, her kisses soft even as she moved to trail a hand over her inner thighs, taking her time to tease over Mickie’s clit and push in, setting a slow pace, turning her face to kiss Mickie’s sore wrist when she moved to push hair out of her eyes. 

“I love you Momma...”


End file.
